Respuesta Transparente
by Hiikary Li
Summary: No había reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido cuando el niño de cabellos dorados había azotado contra el piso. Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando miro la sangre escapar de aquel frágil cuerpo. En su cabeza no existía la posibilidad de que eso en verdad estuviera sucediendo, no hasta que vio a Nagisa dejar escapar el último suspiro de vida que restaba. Y después de eso: Oscuridad.
1. Prólogo

**Respuesta transparente**

Nagisa x Rei

_By: Hiikary Li_

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

Probablemente no debió de haberlo dejado solo. Y sin embargo lo había hecho y sin dudarlo ni un poco. Si en ese entonces no lo había dudado, ¿por qué lo hacía ahora?

Eso era lo que intranquilizaba la cabeza del peliazul.

No lo entendía, o no lo quería entender al menos. Por qué el hecho de recordarlo le dolía, le lastimaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Había sido egoísta con la única persona que le había jurado amor eterno en toda una vida.

Era la escoria más grande existente en todo el planeta. No. Era la escoria más grande en toda la galaxia, y eso se quedaba corto porque estaba seguro que sería la escoria más grande de todo el universo y aún más allá.

El muchacho se recostó en su cama mientras contemplaba el color blanquecino y algo opaco del techo de su oscura habitación.

_¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde que se encerró en su habitación? _Eso lo tenía sin cuidado.

"Hikimori."

Así les llama a esta clase de personas. Personas que sin importar lo que intentaran o por mucho que quisieran, no podían dejar la comodidad de su habitación por razones diferentes.

¿Que cual su razón?

No había nada lo suficientemente importante allá afuera para él. No, ya no lo había. Y lo que más le dolía en ese momento, era que él mismo había terminado con aquello que consideraba lo más importante en su vida entera.

Agarró la almohada que estaba más cerca de su alcance, ni siquiera necesitó estirarse para lograr el cometido. Incluso pudo jurar que sintió la almohada estremecerse ante su contacto agresivo.

–Maldito seas... –Gruñó para sus adentros. En ese punto ya ni siquiera sabía si se estaba refiriendo a él mismo o a la persona que había dejado morir por mera estupidez.

Le propinó a la almohada un gran golpe antes de volver a tirarla y levantarse como lo haría un muerto. Eso claro si es que los muertos se pueden si quiera levantar.

Estaba demasiado claro que su cordura cada vez abandonaba más rápido su inestable cuerpo.

¿Pero quién mierda necesitaba la cordura cuando ya no se tenía nada más que dolor y sufrimiento?

Exacto, nadie necesita la cordura y mucho menos alguien como él, o al menos eso era lo que el pensaba.

–Maldito seas Nagisa Hazuki... –Gruño de nuevo aún más enojado consigo mismo porque sabía que ni siquiera lo estaba maldiciendo. Lo estaba pidiendo a gritos, suplicaba muy a su manera poder volver a rozar la suavidad de su tersa piel. Deseaba muy en el interior que si lo llamaba por su nombre se volvería a aparecer con aquella sonrisa suya que lo caracterizaba tanto.

–Nagisa... –susurró de nuevo y el simple hecho de hacerlo le quemó como acido en la garganta. Decir su nombre se sentía tan incorrecto. No tenía el derecho de pronunciar su delicado nombre.

Golpeó la pared con demasiada fuerza que incluso se pudo escuchar el crujir de los huesos de su muñeca.

–Rei... –la voz de su madre le saco de su transe momentáneo volviéndolo al mundo real por solo un par de segundos. –Tienes que bajar a cenar, por favor. No has comido en 2 días. –su preocupación era evidente.

Rei se limitó a sentarme en la puerta sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

"_¿Cena? ¿Quién mierda necesita eso?"_ Pensaba en su interior.

El no necesitaba nada de eso, no si eso significaba salir en el exterior donde aquel niño de cabello rubio no estaría. Donde no existía más su cuerpo delgado y hermoso. Donde ni el más mínimo susurro de su hermosa voz podría llegar a ser escuchado. Ese era un mundo cruel donde Rei no quería vivir. Y lo peor de todo es que nadie lo tomaba en cuenta.

Ni el mismo sol que se asomaba con tanto esplendor fuera de su ventana sabía el tesoro que este infame mundo había perdido. Y Lo odiaba por esa misma razón. Rei empezaba a odiar cada cosa que lo rodeaba. Odiaba clima soleado, el sonar de los animales felices fuera de su temible habitación. Odiaba tener que llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno solo para poder sobrevivir un día más de su miserable vida. Odiaba todo y estaba seguro de que no dejaría de hacerlo.

Hundió su rostro entre sus manos y miles de recuerdos empezaron a abordarlo en ese pequeño instante. Todo lo que había pasado a lado del que era su mejor amigo y quien habría sido el amor de su vida.

Desde su dulce sonrisa angelical hasta las lágrimas que le corrían de aquellas gemas rozadas. Desde su dulce voz hasta el cruel llanto desesperado que abandonaba su garganta. Desde que lo besó hasta que volvió a tocar su cuerpo inerte. Desde que lo conoció hasta aquel trágico día que deseaba borrar de su memoria. Cada segundo de sus recuerdos litigaron el frágil corazón de Rei hasta que quedo hecho polvo.

Definitivamente no iba a vivir sin su preciado tesoro.

Y de eso estaba completamente seguro cuando saco de uno de los cajones el cuchillo que escribiría su salvación.

* * *

**(N/A):**

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta es una historia inspirada en la canción: Toumei Answer de Ai. Hoy la descubrí en Youtube y la verdad llamo mucho mi atención. La única cuestión era que algo le faltaba… Un poco más de historia y drama. Y así fue como nació esta historia.

No creo que sea muy larga. A lo mucho unos 5 capítulos (Eso es lo que tengo planeado al menos).

Quería probar algo nuevo… Ya saben Yaoi. Pero aún me siento tan inexperta. De cualquier manera daré lo mejor de mí para terminar esta historia lo más rápido que se pueda.

En fin también quiero aclarar que lo más probable es que esta historia sea escrita en primera persona. Pero el prólogo sonaba mejor en tercera persona así que ahí lo tienen.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que con suerte subiré en los próximos días.

_Kary~_


	2. Capítulo I

_Capitulo I_

–Nagisa Hazuki. –Repitió la profesora una vez más con evidente molestia.

Rei Ryugazaki, aquel muchacho de cabello azul y gafas rojas que jamás era perturbado por nada a su alrededor, ahora se encontraba prestando determinada atención hacia el chico de cabello rubio que miraba detenidamente hacía la ventana.

Sus ojos se pasaron una y otra vez de arriba abajo inspeccionando al chico, mientras en su interior se cuestionaba cual sería la razón que había más allá de la ventana para tener tan entretenido al rubio de ojos rosados.

El brillo que se destacaba de los ojos de Nagisa era indescriptible e incluso le costó darse cuenta de lo feliz que se veía aquel chico incluso sin sonreír. Claramente había algo en su interior que se moría por preguntar la razón de aquella extraña dicha. Como todo buen hombre de ciencia, le gustaba estar informado de lo que había en su entorno. Y lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos no tenía una explicación lógica y mucho menos científica.

El chico de cabello azulado estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no reparo en que la profesora se interpuso entre ambos. Con un golpe la madera del pupitre logró regresar a Nagisa a la realidad. Lo curioso es que solo volteo la mirada y le sonrió a la maestra. Como si nada en la vida le importara.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera actuar tan despreocupadamente?

–Tienes que poner atención Nagisa. –La profesora se veía irritada. Y al rubio eso lo tenía sin cuidado.

–Por supuesto. –Respondió el rubio sonriéndole una vez más.

El asombro en la mirada de Rei era claro. No importaba donde buscara las respuestas no tenía la suficiente información para tener las correctas, y eso lo frustraba.

–No olviden que mañana habrá examen sobre el tema que revisamos ayer… –Volvió a poner toda su atención hacía la maestra que no dejaba de hablar sobre lo importante que sería el examen de mañana.

Nagisa por su parte solo volvió la mirada hacía el pizarrón.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando agarró uno de sus cuadernos y empezó a hacer algunos dibujos de pingüinos y mariposas. No entendía la razón de que le gustaran tanto esos pequeños detalles del exterior. E incluso acababa de ser reprendido por estar mirando una linda mariposa fuera de la ventana. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era tan hermosa. Tenía pequeñas manchas de color negro y era de color violeta, cuando se mostraba quieta, el sol podía hacer que el color brillara tan intensamente hasta siendo capaz de cegar su vista por un par de segundos.

La clase transcurrió lo más normal que fue posible hasta llegar a su fin.

Nagisa empezó a guardar sus cosas dándose cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de lo que había sucedido en aquella hora de clase. Estaba en problemas. Más si eso que había escuchado del examen de mañana era enserio.

Pero se preocuparía mañana, por hoy huiría de las constantes palabras de su profesora para que pusiera más empeño en la escuela.

Habiendo terminado de acomodar todo salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo del salón, evitando a toda costa ser reprendido una vez más.

–Ryugazaki. –Amakata llamo la atención del chico que se acomodaba sus gafas dispuesto a retirarse a su casa. – ¿Podría pedirte un pequeño favor?

Rei detuvo sus acciones asintiendo mientras le devolvía una sonrisa educada.

– ¿Podrías por favor darle unas pequeñas lecciones para el examen de mañana a Nagisa?–Rei lo analizó un poco.

¿Enseñar a aquel niño que con suerte y se aparecía en la escuela? Esa era una dura tarea. Pero incluso si él lograba que alguien como Nagisa pasara el examen mañana, podía significar que realmente era una persona prospera.

–Por supuesto. –sonrió con una motivación poco convencional. Solo los grandes desafíos lo hacían sentirse así de motivado.

–Perfecto. –Sonrió ella juntando sus palmas con emoción –Nagisa puedes por favor… –La voz de la profesora se cortó al reparar en algo importante; Nagisa ya no estaba en el salón. – ¡Ah! Esté niño. –sonaba claramente molesta. Luego volvió su mirada al peliazul. –Si llegas a verlo coméntale por favor.

Rei solo asintió saliendo del salón.

Después de la escuela Nagisa había decidido que era buena idea desviarse su camino para poder comprar un helado y disfrutarlo en su camino a casa.

Se detuvo frente al congelador donde se exhibían toda clase de paletas heladas. Miraba todas y lo peor, las quería todas. Las pequeñas monedas que llevaba consigo no conseguirían más de dos.

Suspiró un tanto irritado, tomó dos paletas de limón, las pago y salió del establecimiento con grandes zancadas. Sus pasos eran más rápidos de lo normal, por lo que no pudo frenarse por completo hasta que su cuerpo choco contra el del chico de gafas rojas.

– ¡Ah! Lo lamento mucho. –Sonrió Nagisa mirando al chico. Lo examinó por un par de segundos hasta reparar en que ese chico estaba en su clase –Tu eres…–la pausa fue tan larga que el peliazul no tuvo más opción que terminar por él.

–Ryugazaki. Rei Ryugazaki. –dijo el al fin mirando al chico que apenas y le llegaba al hombro.

– ¡Oh, Ryugazaki-chan! –soltó Nagisa riendo.

– ¿Ryugazaki...? –El peliazul ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración – ¿Eso es legal acaso?

– ¡Rei-chan entonces! –dijo al fin sonriéndole.

Rei se sonrojo ante ese nuevo apodo que acababan de otorgarle y se acomodó sus gafas solo para aparentar su evidente vergüenza.

¿Porque a pesar de que le molestaba ese sobrenombre no lo detuvo?

–Por cierto Hazuki-kun… –hizo a un lado ese pensamiento respirando hondo y mirando a otro lado –Amakata-sensei me pidió de favor que te… –no pudo terminar la oración por que uno de los dedos del rubio se posó frente a sus labios.

–Na-gi-sa. –canturreó haciendo las determinadas pausas entre las silabas. El peliazul no tuvo más remedio que aceptar sus condiciones.

–Nagisa-kun. –Musitó mientras le dirigía una mirada de reproche –Amakata-sensei me pidió que te diera un par de lecciones para que seas capaz de aprobar el examen de mañana.

–Oh. –suspiró claramente desanimado. El brillo en sus ojos se opacó y su sonrisa desapareció en un parpadear. Era como si en un par de segundos ese chico de cabello dorado hubiera cambiado toda su personalidad a la de una persona completamente diferente –Bueno… –continuó recobrando un poco del brillo de sus ojos. –Eso si logras alcanzarme.

No paso ni un segundo cuando Nagisa se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo alejándose de Rei, quien tardo un poco más de lo usual en reaccionar.

– ¡OYE! –gritó Rei desde atrás empezando el trayecto para alcanzar al rubio. Sus piernas eran mucho más largas y se había pasado toda una vida estudiando y perfeccionando su forma de correr, después de todo si estaba en el equipo de atletismo, tenía que ser por una buena razón.

– ¡No puedes alcanzarme! –exclamó Nagisa mientras volteaba su mirada hacía Rei. Pero en cuestión de segundos el logro rebasarlo y ponerse frente a él.

Todo era inevitable.

Que Nagisa no pudiera frenarse completamente y se fuera directamente contra Rei a toda velocidad. Que por la inercia del golpe el peliazul se cayera sobre el asfalto con el rubio encima. Que la bolsa de las paletas saliera volando. Que la nariz de ambos estuviera una contra la otra. Que sus labios estuvieran al borde del roce… Todo eso era más que inevitable.

–Nagisa… –Rei fue el primero en abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de la situación vergonzosa en la que ambos se encontraban, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, un sonrojo que le broto por toda la cara.

–Ah, Rei-chan. –Nagisa abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de Rei que lo miraban atónito. El rubio solo pudo sonreír mientras se dejaba examinar un poco más el color violeta detrás de las gafas rojas. Miro despreocupadamente esos ojos que le recordaban un color y un brillo inusual, algo que ya había visto antes. – ¡La mariposa! –se escapó de sus labios aun que debía de ser un pensamiento solo para él.

– ¿¡Que!? –La cara del peliazul se tornó aún más roja, claro si es que eso era posible.

–No, nada. Lo lamento. –Se quitó de encima buscando la bolsa de las paletas y se dio cuenta de que ese golpe lo había dejado más adolorido de lo que esperaba.

Rei por su parte se levantó estirándose un poco para sentir el daño que semejante impacto le había causado. No era nada a comparación de lo que esperaba y eso lo tenía aliviado, si no se metería en problemas con el club de atletismo.

–Oh, ¿quieres una Rei-chan? –Se volvió al rubio mirando la paleta helada que tenía en su mano. La aceptó mirándolo detenidamente –Si me estas mirando así por lo de hace poco, en serio lo lamento. Solo quería divertirme un poco. –Dijo comiendo la paleta y desviando su mirada.

–No es eso…

–No lo volveré a hacer. –Suspiro y miro esos ojos violetas algo molestos a través de las gafas rojas –Puedo recompensarlo. O más bien… –dudo un poco de sus palabras –Puedo solamente darte toda mi atención por las próximas horas para estudiar un poco.

Rei, muy en su interior, empezó a reír. Tenía la sensación de que ese chico estaba ofreciéndole demasiado, considerando su indeterminación en la escuela.

–Por supuesto. –Dijo acomodando sus gafas –Podemos ir a mi casa si gustas.

Nagisa solo asintió un poco más tranquilo mientras seguía los pasos de Rei hacía la que sería su casa.

No tardaron ni diez minutos en llegar a la casa del peliazul. Estaba situada en el segundo piso de unos departamentos. Cuando Nagisa entro miro el pequeño lugar con sorpresa. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y el piso tan limpió que incluso el rubio podía reflejarse en él. Se impresiono un poco de que al ser un chico pudiera tener un lugar tan impecable.

–Oye, ¿vives solo Rei-chan? –esas palabras se le escaparon de sus labios sin darse cuenta.

–Si. –Dijo el peliazul acomodando su mochila sobre la mesa de la entrada –A mi padre lo transfirieron por su trabajo pero yo estaba por terminar la secundaria, así que le dije que prefería quedarme a terminar. Me acostumbré tanto a este lugar, que entre a la preparatoria sin darme cuenta. Le dije a mis padres que en la universidad iría con ellos y aceptaron con tal de verme feliz. Mi madre mi visita muy a menudo.

–Oh, yo también vivo solo. –Nagisa lo miro con una sonrisa –Los chicos como nosotros debemos de hacernos compañía.

–Supongo que sí.

–Eres muy bueno con las palabras Rei-chan. –Dijo y entro a la casa como si fuera la propia – ¡Oh que cama tan cómoda! –dijo tirandose sobre ella.

– ¡Oye, no puedes hacer eso en la casa de las demás personas! –Rei corrió tras el tratando de detener sus movimientos pero ya era demasiado tarde. –Ah, dios mío. Solo no olvides que tienes que estudiar mucho si quieres pasar el examen de mañana.

– ¡Por supuesto mi capitán! –el rubio se hincó en la cama saludándolo como si fuera un solado.

–En fin, saca los apuntes que tienes y te daré algunos consejos a la hora de memorizar formulas… –Mientras él decía eso Nagisa sacó uno de sus cuadernos ojeándolo, buscando una leve señal de información que pudiera serle de ayuda.

–Rei-chan… yo… –Nagisa sintió algo de vergüenza al darse cuenta de la poca atención que prestaba en clase. Su cuaderno solo estaba lleno de dibujos.

–No tienes nada… –afirmó Rei mirando ese cuaderno prácticamente inservible para él – ¡¿Enserio planeas pasar el curso de esta manera?! ¡¿Te importa tan si quiera un poco?!

–Lo- lo lamento Rei-chan. La escuela nunca ha sido mi prioridad. –Susurró avergonzado.

– ¡Debería de serlo! –Rei empezaba a exaltarse. Estaba de acuerdo en que esa tarea no sería fácil, pero no tenía en cuenta de que probablemente esto podría ser una misión imposible.

Miró a Nagisa muy molesto pensando que es lo que pensaba ese pequeño crio como para que nada en su vida fuera realmente importante.

– ¿Te puedo hacer una pequeña pregunta? –Rei serenó sus pensamientos. Probablemente la mejor manera de tratar al rubio sería siendo más suave con sus movimientos y palabras.

–Claro. –Nagisa se extrañó por un segundo.

– ¿Cuál es la razón de que te preocupe tan poco? –Soltó el peliazul de repente. Esa pregunta le estaba martillando su cabeza desde ya hace un rato y esperaba con ansias la reacción de Nagisa. Esperaba muchas cosas, pero no lo que en realidad sucedió.

–La vida es demasiado corta como para preocuparse en pequeñeces. Además de ser en extremo oscura y sombría. –La voz suave de Nagisa por un segundo se tornó siniestra, hasta un punto que le era ajena –Aunque mi verdadero punto aquí, es que es mejor vivir la vida sin preocupaciones. –Recobró su angelical voz y su sonrisa.

¿Qué es lo que Rei acababa de presenciar? Estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que ese chico no perdería esa sonrisa con nada. Incluso había sido testigo de lo feliz que los pequeños detalles en el mundo exterior lo hacían sentir y sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos Nagisa se vio tan… infeliz.

No lo podía entender, pero apenas y lo conocía. Eso a él probablemente no le incumbía.

–En fin, ¿podrías por favor a partir de ahora poner más atención y tomar algunos apuntes? Estoy seguro de que eso no te hará daño. –Rei desvió su mirada del chico acomodando sus gafas para ocultar sus pensamientos que solo lograban confundirlo más.

–Si es lo que Rei-chan quiere, por supuesto que lo hare. –Sonrió y se levantó empezando a saltar en la cama.

–Nagisa-kun, por favor no hagas eso y ponme atención. Lo que estoy por decirte es lo más importante del examen de mañana…

Rei hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para poder adiestrar al chico que no podía estarse quieto más de cinco minutos en el mismo lugar. Llegó a reprenderlo varias veces por saltar en la cama y otras más por ir al baño y quedarse ahí jugando con el agua de la regadera.

_Si, esto definitivamente sería una misión imposible._

Al día siguiente Rei terminó su examen en media hora, aunque tuvo toda la hora de la clase para contestarlo. Y Nagisa por más que intento su mejor esfuerzo, terminando la hora no había ni siquiera terminado la mitad del examen. Sabía que estaba en problemas y reprobaría el examen.

Y lo peor es que empezaba a preocuparle. Después de que se dijo a si mismo que no debía de preocuparse por esas cosas sin sentido, le estaba preocupando y demasiado. Estaba completamente consiente de que era la culpa de Rei. Había entrado en su vida creyendo que por primera vez en muchos años alguien quería ser su amigo… Y sin embargo cuando le dijo: la maestra me pidió… Toda la emoción de esa relación se desvaneció. Siempre era así, la gente solo se le acercaba cuando necesitaba algo de él, o por la exigencia de alguien más. Nunca porque ellos mismos quisieran hablarle. Y eso lo lastimaba… de tantas maneras.

Cuando no tuvo más opción que entregar el examen se sintió muy mal consigo mismo al haber echado a perder su única oportunidad de hacer un amigo. Pasar ese examen empezaba a importarle porque entonces Rei-chan lo elogiaría y terminarían hablando… y probablemente…

Nadie podía culparlo por querer un amigo, ¿verdad?

Después de que el chico de las gafas se diera cuenta de que reprobó entonces ya no estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo y entonces ya no tendría la necesidad de hablarle… o ir a su casa.

–Na-gi-sa… –esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos – ¿Cómo te fue? –El rostro de Nagisa se iluminó al mirar al peliazul parado a lado de la puerta.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí, Rei-chan? Saliste hace mucho tiempo creí que...

–Eso no importa. Aún necesitas lecciones si quieres pasar el curso. Así que vamos. –Agarró su mochila y se la colgó en su espalda caminado.

Nagisa lo mira con ojos brillosos y asintió siguiéndolo. Se sentía extrañamente bien y feliz. Y no entendía la razón.

Rei, por su parte, no entendía las razones de sus actos. Simplemente que después de ver el oscuro rostro de Nagisa no le quedaba más que las ganas de poder hacerlo enteramente feliz de cualquier manera y lo más seguro es que si estaba con él podía encontrar la manera de lograr el cometido.

Además de que lo encontraba divertido.

–Rei-chan… compremos helados. –Nagisa dijo poniéndose a su lado y sonriéndole con ternura.

–_Hai, hai_. –Rei solo sonrió mirando hacia el frente.

50.

Nagisa sostuvo en sus dedos el papel del examen que apenas había aplicado ayer. Ese número marcado con plumón rojo le dio asco, llego incluso a odiar ese simple número de dos dígitos.

Caminó lentamente hacía su lugar como si allá lo estuviera esperando el mismo diablo para llevarlo a su perdición. Seguramente Rei había tenido una nota muy alta e incluso hasta perfecta.

–Nagisa.

–Rei… chan… –Suspiró y le enseño el examen reprobado –Parece que soy demasiado estúpido. –Nagisa sonrió pero ya no parecía preocupado ni avergonzado, era como si se estuviera disculpando por ser estúpido.

–Eso solo significa que tenemos que poner mucho más empeño a estudiar. Cuento contigo, ¿cierto? –Nagisa logró notar el número de tres dígitos en el examen de Rei.

– ¡¿Tienes un 100!? ¡Eso no puede ser posible! –Nagisa agarró el examen con la nota perfecta –Eres en verdad alguien admirable.

Rei levanto sus lentes acomodándolos sobre su nariz y una mirada de orgullo se le formó en el rostro.

–Eso es porque los números de tres dígitos son hermosos, los de dos dígitos son mediocres.

– ¡¿Eh?! Estas siendo injusto con mi calificación Rei-chan. –Se sentó con cierta determinación sacando unas tijeras y empezando a hacer dobleces sobre el examen. Le bastaron tan solo cinco minutos para terminar convertir esa hoja en una bella grúa –Ahora no puedes negar que es hermoso también. –Se levantó y le ofreció la grúa a su compañero que lo miraba de manera fría.

–Eso no es para nada hermoso. –Desvió la mirada hacía el pizarrón donde la maestra seguía dando los exámenes a los alumnos.

– ¡Claro que sí! –le replicó el rubio.

–Para nada.

– ¡Que sí!

–No.

Probablemente eran completamente diferentes en tantos sentidos, pero había algo muy claro, el hilo del destino jamás llegaría a equivocarse.

* * *

**(N/A):**

¡HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! ¡Mañana es el de Rei! ¡A nadie le importa y por eso lo violare!

Sí, tengo problemas mentales.

Antes que nada lamento la demora del capítulo, pero soy tan gay que se me vinieron encima muchas cosas (los exámenes finales) y bueno ustedes entenderán que si repruebo no podré escribir. Ni editar mis videos, ni nada de nada y eso serías más horrible que ver RinMako en mi tumblr (? Hehe mentira. Pero bueno… ya actualice, como ya termine los exámenes gays (y los pase todos de milagro) ya podré publicar mucho más seguido. No digo un día porque sé que no lo haré para ese día justamente xD

Sin más preámbulos espero que hayan disfrutado la historia, la introducción de esta. Se pondrá buena, lo prometo.

Gracias a las personas que dejaron los reviews, me hicieron feliz. Y a las personas que siguen la historia también muchas gracias.

Nos vemos en los próximos días (Ahora sí)

_Kary~_


End file.
